Battery: A Mina Fic
by Cookirini
Summary: An Archie fanfiction, taking place in between events in STH 123. Mina Mongoose becomes a pawn in a plan to lure Sonic to his death. The enemy: Snively and some surprising allies... Complete.
1. Default Chapter

BATTERY 

  
  
"Ion Test, 1, 2, 1, 2….."  
  
The tiny laboratory was filled with red and green wires jacked into translucent tubes, lined side by side in rows of ten. Inside each tube were tiny animals – porcupines and squirrels – covered in a black substance, their energy slowly sapped by the strange blue substances that they were submerged in.  
  
"Ionic test completed. Starting potency test."  
  
In the middle of the lab were two giant tubes, at least ten feet wide. They were side by side; one was filled up with wreckage. A large circular console surrounded the tubes, humming softly as the cloaked figure tweaked the controls.  
  
"Excellent." The hooded figure rubbed its hands together. "Testing is complete. The transferal machine is up and running."  
"**Perfect**."  
  
The booming voice came into the speakers of the lab from within the tube. The substance in the filled tube seemed to glow when the voice spoke.  
  
"**It is almost complete. Now all that is left…**"  
"I know what is left!" The cloaked figure opened up a paper-thin monitor. "We must reassemble this body for optimal use. And, we must find a power source to jumpstart the body as well."  
  
After pressing a few buttons, an image came up upon the screen. It was of a blue hedgehog, its green eyes rolling up as it stuck its tongue out towards the camera that took the image.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid certain energies will not work….if you understand what I mean." The cloaked figure looked nervously. "We will have to look into more finite resources, I'm afraid."  
"**Finite is an oxymoron in terms of life, sir.**." The voice chuckled in a somewhat sinister manner. "**There is nothing finite about life. Infinite energy can be found within one person.**"  
"Meaning…?"  
"**One person's energy can last me many months, even at the maximum output. We just have to get the perfect specimen.**"  
"Understood, naturally." The cloaked figure turned away. "How about you? Are you ready to do your part?"  
  
On the other side of the lab was a short silhouette, meditating silently over the ground on an opaque cloud. In its hands was a staff, and on its head, a glowing ring. Floating out of the shadows, it was revealed to be a red-vested monkey, its eyes glowing red.  
  
"I am willing to my part, my masters!" he replied, his voice obedient, his smile twitching with excitement. "I shall fulfill your desires to their fullest!"  
"Perfect." The cloaked figure turned around. "Go."  
  
With a nod, the figure disappeared in a flash of electricity.  
  
"Very soon, we'll have what we want……"  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

  
  
"Miiiiina!"  
"Mina! Lookit! Lookit!"  
  
The three children – a bear, a cat and a dog - ran down a knoll of soft grass, laughing and giggling as they reached the bottom.  
  
"Lookie! Look what we found!!!"  
"….Hmm?"  
  
At the bottom of the knoll was a young yellow mongoose, still in her teens, fingering her shortened hair in a distant manner. Around her waist and stomach was a large bandage, which was barely covered by her black shirt.  
  
"Hi!" Mina looked up to see flowers in her face. "Snaggle got 'em for you. They're smelly!"  
"Oh…..dandelions." The girl smiled as she took the bear. "Tell Snaggle thank you, Rory."  
"Mina! Guess what!" Sasha, the cat, giggled. "Snaggle said he picked 'em because they remind him of your pretty skin!"  
"Nuh uh!" Snaggle, the dog, and the youngest, jumped up at this. "Nuh uh! Did not!"  
"Did so!" The dog turned red as Rory made smooching sounds. "Snaggle loooooves Mina!"  
"DO NOT!" Snaggle was very red at this.  
"You want to marry Mina! Snaggle and Mina, sittin in a tree…"  
"_Arrr!_"  
  
What followed was a chase; Rory and Sasha laughed insanely as Snaggle pursued on his stubby legs back up the knoll. Mina watched, her thoughts drifting again as the children disappeared on the horizon.  
  
_Sonic……  
  
"Sonic! I knew you'd come for me…..you always do……"  
  
They stood as Mina watched, and they held each other close.  
  
"I…..I love you." Sally smiled through her tears of relief.  
"I know." Sonic smiled in return.  
  
Then they kissed. Mina could only stagger out of the room, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
I hope you are happy with your choice…._ Mina looked down at her wound. _Because, no matter how I try to forget, I can't be happy for myself. I'm free, but….I'm confused. I am heart broken over someone who never really returned their feelings to me. Oh….why did I have to fall in love wi-_  
  
She stiffened. The sound of the bushes parting came to her attention.  
  
"……Rory?….Sasha?"  
  
She turned around to face the bush. There was nothing there.  
  
_…..My imagination._  
  
She turned away. As she did, the sound returned, and this time, she turned back as fast as she could.  
  
"…Oh!"  
  
A figure in the bushes gave a huff as Mina's eyes trained on them. Slowly, they stood up, their eyes illuminating in the shades of the trees that surrounded the knoll.  
  
"….Um…." Mina felt a chill go up her spine, and she took a step back. "May….may I help you?"  
"…Yes. Yes you may." A strange male voice, one Mina had never heard before, spoke as the figure stepped forward. "I was wondering if you could help me. As a friend."  
  
Mina took a step back as she saw the figure coming before her. It was a monkey, brown-furred, wearing a red vest. He floated on top of a small nimbus cloud formation inches off of the ground. In his hand was a long golden staff.  
  
"H-huh?!" Mina became apprehensive. "I've never seen you here before! Who are you?"  
  
The monkey gave such a smile that gave Mina a violent chill down her spine. It was toothy, very toothy, and it showed his sharp back teeth. His eyes almost seemed to turn red as he began to approach.  
  
"….R…..Rory!!!" Mina knew better than to stay around. She turned heel and began to run as fast as she could towards the top of the knoll. "Sasha!!!"  
  
With a growl, the monkey pounded his chest and roared. He then disappeared from the bushes with a crackle of electric energy, reappearing in front of Mina.  
  
"Sna-AAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
"You cannot escape me!" The monkey's eyes were now definitely flashing red, and they bore into her in such a way that struck the mongoose with an intangible fear. "You will be brought to my masters! No one can escape the wrath of THE MONKEY KHAN! Surrender!"  
"Mina!"  
  
Suddenly, a rock clocked Monkey Khan in the head, and he gave an angry cry as he almost tumbled forward onto Mina. Behind him, Mina could see Rory and Sasha picking up rocks.  
  
"No! Kids, run!" Mina glared at the doubled over monkey. "Leave us alone!!!"  
  
With a shout, she gave him a roundhouse kick to the face as hard as she could with her right foot. As she was wearing her boots, which were wide to begin with, and she was at a point blank range to his cheekbone, it didn't miss its mark. Monkey Khan's neck twisted, and his face went away from her.  
  
"…………Heheh."  
  
Mina's eyes widened as Monkey Khan slowly turned back to glare at her. The kick had had no effect on him, and the menacing grin was still on his face. He raised his staff, and his cloud began to sizzle with electricity.  
  
"Thunder…..BOLT!"  
  
She barely missed the heat of the lightning. Mina jumped to dodge, and landed on the ground head-first. Pain shot up her side from her wound. The spot that she had been standing at before was now bare of vegetation, and the grass was melting from the attack. Also on the ground were the dandelions, now also smoldering in flames.  
  
"Ugh…." Mina shook her head. "What the-"  
"Mina!!"  
"Thunder…"  
  
Mina's eyes suddenly widened. The monkey had turned towards the two kids standing there. They looked petrified as they turned to run.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
"BOLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mina screamed; it was no use. The bolts shot out from the cloud, slamming into the backs of the two children. There were screams of terror, the children shouting out Mina's name. Then they fell, limp, to the ground, burns covering their body.  
  
"NO!!!" Mina scrambled up and started to run towards them. "RORY! SASHA!!"  
  
As she did, Monkey Khan swerved back around, and the next thing Mina knew, the staff barred her way.  
  
"Let me through!" Mina growled, clenching her fists. "Or else!"  
"Or else what?" Monkey Khan's cloud sizzled again. "Or else you'll hit me? That's a terrible way to save those children. You already know your attacks have no effect on me."  
  
Monkey Khan then turned towards the children, pointing his staff. The rod became fused with electricity.   
  
"But if you care to try, go right on ahead, mongoose." Mina's fists began to shake. "Though I must wonder if you really want the blood of those kids on your hands. Not a good way to impress Sonic, now, is it?"  
  
Mina stopped. Her hands went to her sides, and she bent her head down. Her eyes went wide, and within them, a mixture of anger, sadness, guilt and conflict.  
  
"…Why…..are you….."  
"There's a good girl." Mina heard the cloud swerve behind her. "I knew you'd do the _right_ thing."  
  
Then down came the staff's blunt end onto the backside of her head, and with a grunt Mina saw and heard Monkey Khan no more.  
  
--------------------  
  
As Monkey Khan smirked over his prey, a silent rustling came from the bushes over at the top of the knoll. Two dog ears, then two widened, frightened eyes, came peeking down as they scanned the area before it. First, there was Rory and Sasha, unmoving, on the ground, with dark splotches on their skin. Then, he saw a monkey slinging an unconscious Mina over his shoulder.  
  
"That was easy enough!" Callous laughter came from the monkey as Snaggle fearfully watched from afar. "Now all that's left is to bring her back with me. There's no witnesses to stop me, anyhow – like those kids were any threat to the great Monkey Khan!!"  
  
Laughing harder, Monkey Khan pointed his staff up, and the nimbus cloud shot up into the sky with Mina in tow.  
  
"M…..mina!!"  
  
Snaggle was frozen in thought; he had seen too much, and had done nothing to stop that monster. At least, he would have if he could, but when he saw what had happened to his friends, he thought it best to just hide and hope the man would go away.  
  
"I…..I have to save Mina!"  
  
With that, he turned towards the opposite direction and ran as fast as he could, screaming. He ran across a small field that intersected with the knoll, running until he dove into a thicket. After the thicket were tall wide trees, and numerous paths. Checking off the path marks as he blazed past, Snaggle took deep breaths and screamed as he ran. His face turned red as he passed by the oak slide; by the time his echoing screams had caught the attention of anyone in the village down in the gully below, his legs were burning from lack of breath.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!"  
  
He jumped down the side of the cliff, tumbling down and getting sticks and leaves stuck onto him. Branches cut his skin open, but he still screamed even as he was sputtering out dirt.  
  
"Snaggle!!!"  
  
Finally, he reached the end of the hundred-foot drop; he tumbled in a ball up to someone's feet. As he unrolled himself, he looked up at the person over him, all dirty and bleeding.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!"  
"What the-?!?" Amy jumped back and covered her ears. "Ow! Brat! What were you thinking?!"  
"HEEEEEELP!!!!!" Snaggle screamed louder. "I NEED THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS!!! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!! SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!"  
"Hey, HEY!"  
  
First came Sally to the scene. Her eyes widened at how injured the little boy was.  
  
"Snaggle!" The little boy began to tear up. "What's going on? How did you get so hurt?"  
"He tumbled down the side of the gully," Amy rolled her eyes.  
"What?! Isn't Mina supposed to be…." Sally's eyes scanned the cliff. "Where's Mina and the other children?!"  
"M-m……." The rush wore off, and the dog was so jittery he suddenly found himself unable to speak. "Th-the…..th-the cloud…."  
"Cloud?"  
"Huh? Whats all the…" Sonic walked by and stopped. "Woah! What happened to the kid?"  
"Snaggle, where's Mina?"  
"….The m-monkey took her!" Snaggle finally summoned more energy. "Th-he monkey came an-and shot thunder at R-rory and S-sasha, then sh-shot stuff at M-mina, th-then t-took her away!"  
"…_Monkey_?"  
"Monkey!"  
  
Sonic and Sally looked at each other uneasily as Snaggle started to shake. The little dog then began to cry.  
  
"I'm s-sorry…"  
"Hold on…calm down, calm down." Sally took Snaggle gently by the shoulders. "Where were you?"  
"I w-was picking flowers for M-mina, and Rory and Sasha made f-fun of em, and said I loved Mina, a-and I chased them, th-then I hid to t-try to sc-scare them, bu-but then th-the monkey c-came and-"  
"Hang on…monkey." Sonic bent down. "This monkey say his name?"  
"I…" Snaggle sniffed. "All I heard was him saying the k-kids w-were no threat t-to Monkey K-khan. Then he took Mina away o-on his cloud."  
  
Sally and Sonic looked at each other, then back at the blubbering Snaggle, then back at each other.  
  
"That cyborg…again!" Sonic mumbled. "What's going on with him _now_?!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Black, nothing but black. Then, slowly, blue began to appear. Mina slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Welcome back…."  
  
Mina gave a start. She was inside a gigantic tube, and completely submerged in a gooey blue substance. She went to press her hands against the glass, only to find that she was unable to move.  
  
"Where…?!?"  
"You finally awaken."  
  
A cloaked figure stood below her outside the tube as she floated. Her eyes widened at the sound of the figure's voice.  
  
_Wait a minute…_  
  
"I knew it would be perfect to get you here…" Mina's eyes turned to see a dark mass of metal inside a neighboring tube. "You are always playing with those children, every day. Knowing you, and who you are, and the details of our plan, I would consider you _perfect_ as the first test of a technology of the new era."  
"New era? Are you crazy?!"  
  
Snickering, the hooded figure uncovered their face. Mina's eyes widened as they looked down. There was no mistaking the facial features; only one person had such a nose as her new captor had.  
  
"Oh NO! _SNIVELY?!?!?_"  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The needle-nosed nemesis simply drank in Mina's shock; he gave an impetuous smile as he began to pace around the tube.  
  
"Yes, _Mina_." He laughed. "I suppose you weren't expecting me to capture you. Of course, everyone underestimates me, so I'm not so surprised."  
"I thought you were a friend to the Freedom Fighters!"  
"I am only a friend when I need to be one." Snively truly looked evil in the shadows. "And now, I don't need to be one."  
"…..Then……" Mina suddenly realized. "Robotnik! What does he want with me, Snively?!"  
"…Robotnik?" Snively's laugh became harsh. "_Ha!_ The Eggman isn't a part of this; I do this on my own."  
"Then why did _you_ capture me?"  
  
Snively turned to face Mina; his smile simply seemed more deadly by the minute.  
  
"I need a little song bird to capture the annoying cat that keeps scrounging in my yard." Snively took several steps back. "And at the moment, you're in my cage. Let us use you to the fullest advantage, shall we?"  
"**I'm ready for my upgrade, Mr. Snively.**"  
  
Mina turned towards her left and gasped. In another sastitube was the pile of metal parts. They glowed in the blue liquid, but yet there was no mistaking the green colors it had, nor the form it took. It was a robotic crocodile.  
  
"**Activate the machine, Snively.**"  
  
There was also no mistaking the wiring, and the machinery over the tubes. Mina instantly knew what was happening as Snively grasped a lever on the wall.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Now the fun begins."  
  
Snively turned the machine on. And watched the fun as Mina writhed in pain.  
  
"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!_"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Now who's that idiot robot working for?!" Sonic paced. "First he's working with Robotnik. Then, he works alone. Then, he goes crazy, and now he's working for someone again?!"  
  
Sally watched from her seat at the table as Snaggle visibly fretted. He was literally shaking in his seat.  
  
"It's ok, Snaggle…."  
"Well, if your description is to be believed, Sonic…" Rotor rubbed his chin. "Monkey Khan's mainframe is very easy to manipulate, and anyone can control him. He is, after all…" And at this, he gave a slight smirk. "A 'failed' experiment of Robotnik's."  
"I'd be surprised that Rotor cracked a joke if the situation wasn't so serious." Sonic looked at the nearly empty table. "Bunnie's gone down to Downunda for a mission, Antoine's with his dad on vacation, and Tails is in the hospital with strep. So that leaves me, Sally, and Rotor-"  
"And me!" Amy chirped in annoyingly.  
"…..Right. It just leaves half of us to find out who's doing this."  
"Why would Monkey Khan take Mina?" Sally looked at Snaggle. "And why didn't he take you kids?"  
"I d-dunno…."  
"Obviously….." Rotor rubbed his chin. "Obviously it's a trap of some sorts. But why they'd kidnap _Mina_ is beyond me."  
"A trap for me? Aww, how sweet of Robotnik!" Sonic mumbled sarcastically.  
"…..I don't know if its necessarily Robotnik, given that he would have taken the kids too, knowing him."  
"…..Then who was it?"  
  
The table was silent at this for a moment. All four Freedom Fighters looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"I've got a few possibilities on my mind…." Sally looked at Sonic. "How about you?"  
"A few names cross the list with me as well." Sonic turned to Rotor. "You think you can try to get some way to home in on any robots or anything suspicious that might be coming in on Knothole?"   
"I can." Rotor tipped his hat. "You can count on me to do that."  
"Right!" Sonic turned back to Snaggle. "In the meantime, Snaggle, you take us back to where you last saw that monkey, right? Maybe we'll find something there."  
"O…..ok…."  
  
With a sniff and a nod, Snaggle took Sally's hand, and the group proceeded out of the room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"**……Finally….**"  
  
The smoke cleared from the opened tube, the liquid draining out of it. Standing tall again was the silhouette that Snively had taken care of. His metallic green skin glistened in the dim light of the laboratory and he stretched himself out.   
  
"**Not _quite_ how I had imagined…..**" He turned towards his right. "**But for now, it will have to do.**"  
  
In the tube next to him, Mina floated almost lifelessly, the blue liquid seemingly clinging to her like a leech. Her eyes were rolled up towards the back of her head, and her mouth was partially open, almost drooling from the left corner.  
  
"**For an injured girl, she puts out a good amount.**" The robotic figure looked at its hands, its metallic voice rasping. "**But we'll need to act quickly if we're to accomplish our goals efficiently, won't we?**"  
"Don't worry, sir." Snively's smile relished in a bask of evil glee. "With all of the modifications and upgrades I've implanted, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters don't stand a chance against you."  
"**They'd better not.**"  
"They won't." With this, Snively placed a chip on the figure's leg. "Here. This will ensure that you won't get cut off from the energy input you need. I've also taken other special….precautions to ensure the hedgehog won't stop us so easily."  
"**Excellent.**" The figure's robotic eyes glowed red. "**Now, its time to leave a little calling card for the Freedom Fighters!**"  
  
With that, the figure gave a beastly roar and leapt out of the lab like a tiger, breaking the door as he did. Despite this, Snively rubbed his hands together in pure delight.  
  
"Go, Monkey Khan…" In the shadows of the lab, Monkey Khan floated forward. "Go and make sure that our invitation gets through."  
"Yes, Snively."   
  
With a crackle of lightning, Monkey Khan disappeared through the door as well. Snively turned back towards Mina, smirking at her obvious plight.  
  
"Yes……everything is going according to plan!" he cackled. "Soon, I _shall_ be supreme ruler of all Mobius!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"This is the place?"  
"Y-yeah……"  
  
They were back at the field where Mina had been taken. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Amy and Snaggle stood over the small streaks of blood that had once belonged to Mina. Rory and Sasha, also victim to Monkey Khan, had already been brought back for treatment.  
  
"So she was right here when Monkey Khan picked her up…." Snaggle whimpered as he saw his dandelions on the ground, crushed. "He hit her in the head."  
"Yeah…." Sonic looked around. "Judging by the scorched grass, Mina put up a fight."  
"Which leads us again to why Mina was kidnapped. Also, _who_ kidnapped her." Amy crossed her arms. "If I were someone after us, Mina would be the last person I'd kidnap."  
"Oh?" Rotor turned to Sally. "Why's that?"  
"Because she isn't a Freedom Fighter."  
"But she's collateral, and that's good enough." Sally pulled her hair out of her face. "Snaggle, was there any way of telling who Monkey was working for?"  
"N-no…." Snaggle was mourning his dandelions as he spoke, "He just kept sayin' 'Thunderbolt'. Though he did say he would do what his masters told him to…"  
"_Masters_?" Sonic slapped his forehead. "Greaaat. It's not just one enemy we're dealing with; we've got an alliance!"  
"And there's only one person underhanded enough to make an alliance with just about anyone." Sally looked at Sonic. "Snively."  
"Well, then! Who's he making an alliance with _now_? Monkey Khan?!" Sonic laughed. "That's a horrible alliance if you ask me."  
"Sonic!"  
"Aww, come _on_! If he shows up, I can whup his butt!"  
"But Monkey Khan said his 'masters', so he's not the only person who's working with Snively! It's not going to be that easy, Sonic."  
"**What the little princess said.**"  
  
The new voice rumbled through their ears, and all five of them gasped at the sound of it.  
  
"**It _won't_ be easy if I have anything to say of it!**"  
  
All five of them slowly turned around. All of them, with the exception of Snaggle, glared at what they saw.  
  
"You, huh…."  
  
Snaggle quivered at the sight of the silhouette. He was no longer the heaping lump of tank wreckage that he had been the last time Sonic saw him, many months ago, after the prisoner revolt at the Devil's Gulag. He was a seven foot tall behemoth, a giant, taller than he had been during his alliance with Dr. Robotnik. All of his fingers were fitted with tipped bullets; his shoulders were fitted with several hand fitting lines of ammunition for his hands. His tail, longer than before, was also fitted with bullets, as well as sharp spikes. A new plate of green armor covered his chest, his legs and his arms.  
  
"**Well, well, hedgehog….**" Crocbot's voice was filled with poisonous confidence as he looked down upon his adversaries. "**It looks like we meet yet again….**"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Crocbot….?"  
  
For a moment, the Freedom Fighters stared at their adversary in surprise. It seemed impossible that Crocbot was returned, let alone on the edge of Knothole, fitted for war. After all, Crocbot had been virtually dead when he was carried off in Sonic's old biplane, the Winged Victory, by several of the Devil's Gulag's escaped convicts during the skirmish at West Mobotropolis. What added to their disbelief was the fact that Snively had been taken away by Robo-Robotnik; he had not even been around to see Crocbot being taken away by Drago, Sleuth Dawg and the Fearsome Foursome.  
  
In Sally's arms, Snaggle buried his head. He was clearly frightened, and Sally clung onto him.  
"Rotor, we'd better get him out of here…"  
"….You……"  
  
Sonic's mouth hung open at Crocbot. It started twitching at the corners.  
  
"Sonic?" Amy looked frightened. "Sonic, I do-"  
"…….You…….." Suddenly, Sonic began to laugh. "…..HAVE GOT TO BE **KIDDING** ME!!!!!!!!"  
"SONIC!!"  
"YOU'RE the ally?!" Sonic, though knowing full well he was asking for it, was in such disbelief that he couldn't help but taunt the new Crocbot that stood before him. "What GIVES?! Did Snively have some for of brain fart or something?! Geez, I expected something a little more frightening and less dim-witted than _you_!!!"  
"_SONIC!!!!!_"  
"**….So I'm not 'frightening' enough?**"  
  
Crocbot's mouth moved, curling into a twisted, metallic smile as it took a step forward. Sonic put his left foot back, ready for the attack.  
  
"**…….Huh.**"  
  
The attack came almost instantaneously; Sonic almost didn't move in time, and neither did the Freedom Fighters. With a loud popping sound all ten of Crocbot's fingers simultaneously shot a single bullet out towards them all.  
  
"DUUUUUCK!!!!!"  
  
Sonic threw Sally and Snaggle to the ground before ducking himself. The bullet barely missed his ear as he went down; he could almost hear it whizzing past him.  
  
"Phew…." He mutters as he smashed into the ground. "When eating own words, chew first. _Then_ swa-"  
  


*BOOOOOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOOOOOM* 

  
  
Each bullet fell to the ground just behind them; each exploded, setting the grass on fire. Sonic felt Rotor push his head further into the ground; soon, a small clot of dirt was piling into his nose.  
  
"Graaaah!"  
"You fiend!" Rotor glared at Crocbot. "You did that on _purpose_!"  
"**Did I?**" Crocbot spoke in mock innocence. "**Oh, I hope my homing bullets didn't surprise you _too_ much. Then again, I'm impressed by how they work. It didn't quite expect them to be so _theatrical_.**"  
"Homing bullets?!?" Sonic's eyes bulged out as he heard this. "Woah, did I pick the wrong time to taunt you…."  
"Oh yes, you did." Sonic heard Sally's angry voice. "Now get off of me, hedgehog."  
"……M……" Snaggle's voice was more frightened than ever. "….Mina…..P-princess…."  
"**Indeed. For, with but a mere inkling of a thought from me,**" Putting his hands into the ammunition line on his shoulder, Crocbot's finger chambers suddenly reloaded as he spoke, "**the bullets can home in with 99% accuracy on the intended target. And – this is the part that intrigued me – they explode upon impact. An innovative killing process, if I may say so myself.**"  
"And I bet Snively told you all this, and you just so happened to remember it in your pea……brained……"  
  
Sonic slowed down as realization began to kick in.  
  
"Wait one minute…"  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Crocbot didn't even turn to face Amy as she swung her Piko Piko Hammer towards him as hard as she could; she had snuck off before the robot had fired the bullets at the others. The hammer had already left her hands as she screamed.  
  
"Amy!!!!!!! NO!!!!"  
"LEAVE THEM _ALONE_!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNG***  
  
The Hammer left a large dent in the backside of the robot in its shape. It dropped to the ground with a bang. On his part, Crocbot leaned forward to deflect the full brunt of the hit. He began to blow blue.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Amy jumped to get her hammer back. She intended to repeat the process. As such, the pink hedgehog was completely unaware of Crocbot's tail flying right towards her.  
  
"AMY!!!!!" Sonic screamed. He knew it was too late. "NOOOOO!!!!"

*WHAAAAAAAM* 

  
  
Amy looked up from her hammer just as the spiky tail slammed into her side at point blank range. Her body was impaled by three separate spikes; almost instantly she went limp.  
  
"**AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!**"  
  
Sally and Rotor could only cover Snaggle's eyes as the spike retracted with a chinking sound. Amy, wide-eyed, slid off of each spike, an action that made a gruesome squishing sound and left the spikes red.  
  
"**Idiot female.**" Crocbot took a step back and turned around, obviously relishing his triumph. He stopped glowing blue, the dent in his armor gone, as if it had never existed. "**Be thankful I missed her heart, or indeed, hedgehog, she would have truly paid for the attack. Not that it really had much effect, either way.**"  
  
Sonic stumbled to Amy's side, picking her head up and frantically feeling her wrist. She was still alive, which shocked him; however, she was bleeding profusely, and it was spilling onto his hands and legs.  
  
"Sonic!" Rotor ran to him. "Don't touch her! Crocbot-"  
"Ha." Sonic's voice was low, and he began to shake as he looked down at Amy. "I don't care. It doesn't matter; you're not Crcobot anyway, are you?"  
"**Heheheh…**" Crocbot's eyes glowed. "**Indeed, hedgehog, I am. But only in body……not in spirit.**"  
  
Slowly, Sonic's head turned up. His eyes slit as he looked up at the robot crocodile, whose arms were still calmly crossed, his head turned down at Sonic in a superior way that, he realized, was all too familiar. The hedgehog's voice shook with anger as he spoke.  
  
"….._You._"  
  
As a response to Sonic's understanding, the crocodile chuckled, almost laughed. Not in the maniacal, giggling fashion that Crcobot had been prone to do, as Tails described it. It was a calm, assured chuckle, full of airs and confidence. There was only one person who had the airs to do it.  
  
"….Mammoth Mogul." Sonic glared at Crocbot's shell, the fuzzy pieces coming together. His teeth clenched together. "You…..you….."  
"What?!?!" Sally looked at the robot in shock. She still covered Snaggle's face. "But…..but that's impossible!"  
"No….." Sonic's growled as he continued speaking through clenched teeth. "No. It makes sense. His spirit's there. Its him. He's the only one with the gumption to be this sadistic. I bet you never left the area after I uncovered your fake Tails plot, did you?"  
"**Oh, I left…..briefly.**" Mogul smirked evilly with a knowledge that Sonic couldn't pick out. "**I had fun elsewhere. Thwarted, yes, but I didn't leave here without options. Snively had found these remains while scouting the deserts that my Fearsome Foursome had been hiding in. And when my spirit approached him…..Well, let us simply say that the tete a tete we held yielded many ideas.**"  
"And where does Mina fit into your sick ideas, you scumbag?!" This time, Sonic could no longer hold the rage in. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"  
"**My, my!!!!**" Mogul chuckled again. "**Ah, yes. Here is where our differences lie. Your temper gets the best of you. This gives me invincible advantage.**" The fingers pointed at Sonic. "**I could just kill you and save me the trouble of your flea-bitten ways….but no. It would be too easy to do that. I have already won the day with a mild taste of what I can do to all of you.**"  
  
Suddenly, there came a beep. The robotic body began to glow blue again.  
  
"**…Ah, my time is almost up. I will have to recharge.**" Mogul gave a mock sigh as his rocket-propelled feet lifted him into the sky, his eyes blazing. "** In the meantime, Snively and I have both decided to give you a chance to learn what has become of your mongoose friend…..if you decide to take it. Return to this spot in one hour exactly – alone – and all your questions may be answered. _Maybe_.**"  
  
With that, he gave an evil laugh as he blasted off into the distance, leaving the Freedom Fighters alone in their defeat. As Mogul left, also, two eyes glimmered in the bushes, disappearing in a puff of clouds.   
  
---------------  
  
"….Perfect….."  
  
Snively rubbed his hands together with glee as he watched Sonic, slumped over, pick up the bleeding Amy on his monitor. Snively was nearly ecstatic as he observed Sonic pushing past Rotor, and walking past Sally and Snaggle, saying absolutely nothing to them as he walked off into the bushes towards Knothole.  
  
"Phase One is complete." Snively sat down in a chair, kicking his shoes off as he did. "And very soon……._checkmate_…."  
  
He looked up at the tube which held the unconscious Mina, then looked back down at the screen. He began to laugh harder than he ever had before.  
  
"This…..will be **PERFECT**!!!!!"  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
"Only a half hour left…."  
  
Sonic looked down at his watch. The time seemed to be going so slowly for him, and he began to pace once more in Rotor's lab. After another moment, he looked up at Sally.   
  
"I'm going."  
"No." Sally's voice was sharp. "I'll say it again. I forbid you to do this."  
"Why not?"  
"Because its obviously a trap!"  
"So then who else is going to save Mina? You?"  
"We can work together to save her, Sonic."  
"I have to go alone." Sonic looked down. "You heard that……that thing…..I _have_ to go alone."  
"….If you have to go alone….then at least let us _help_ you." Sally looked at him, then looked down. "Look, I…..I know you care…..about her. But…you can't do this without a plan."  
"Hmm?" Sonic looked up at her. "Sally?"  
"Guys?"  
  
The two turned towards Rotor. He held a small, circular white object in his hands as he spoke.  
  
"Rotor..?"  
"I think I may have something here…..well, sort of." Rotor grinned sheepishly. "See, I think I may have cracked something concerning their plan."  
"Really?" Sally looked surprised.  
"Well, in all the….confusion," Rotor looked at Sally and Sonic, then rubbed his chin. "I happened to notice something on Crocbot…..Mogul…….its leg. It was a white device of some sort, and whenever he did something drastic, it would start glowing blue. Just as the robot started glowing to repair the dent Amy made, the device was glowing also. I know this sounds weird, but it may have been some type of new battery that's never been seen before!"  
"A battery device?" Sally was obviously interested. "How big was it?"  
"Very small. No bigger than this camera I hold in my hand." Rotor nodded. "But it corresponded to every time Crocbot charged up or attacked. It was definitely some type of battery – maybe even a remote battery, and if that's so then that means that the source of the energy can't far away from the robot whenever it attacks. We might be able to track Snively with it."  
"That's cool and all, but it still doesn't explain why Mina needed to be captured to get my attention." Sonic's voice lowered. "He could have been satisfied with skewering Amy."  
"Sonic…." Sally looked down.  
"And that's why you're going to find out for us." Rotor suddenly grabbed Sonic's ear. "With any luck, this transmitter won't get jammed by anything Snively has."  
"Ow!"  
"Rotor, you know this isn't a good idea." Sally shook her head. "You saw what Crocbot was able to do; we don't know what else Snively is capable of doing!"  
"Which is why its what we have to do," Rotor replied. "This may be the only way to find out just what Snively and Mammoth Mogul are up to. You know this is the only way as well as I do."  
  
Sally looked at Sonic, who was adjusting the transmitter in his ear, then back at Rotor, who was looking at her. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh.  
  
"Fine….yes" She shook her head. "You're right; I know it's the only way. I just don't want this to be something we're going to regret, especially knowing Snively's track record with keeping promises. We may not find out anything, or he may keep Sonic _and_ Mina."  
"Which is why we've got to outsmart him at his own game." Rotor nodded towards Sonic. "As upset as we all are with what's going on, we have to look at the big picture of our enemy. We all know Snively's got a little issue of pride. He's got no respect for neither us nor any other enemy of his. Fear, maybe, but he thinks himself the master of the universe."  
"And you think that if Sonic accepts the meeting, its an ego-booster." Sally slowly nodded. "But Mogul? I think he knows much more of us than Snively knows. He's not one to lose his cool from what I saw of him on the Floating Island."  
"But he's also tied down to the Crocbot body, and if he loses that, he's toast." Sonic suddenly spoke up. "He said it in his own words once. He lost his body when the Master Emerald was shattered back when we faced Chaos. Without a body, he's nothing more than a disembodied spirit. And if Rotor's right, he's got a source of power keeping him in Crocbot's body. It's the same idea of what he did to Tails."  
"Huh? What did he do to Tails?"  
"….I'll explain later." Sonic turned to Rotor and Sally. "But this is why I have to do this. If I can figure out the source of the power Snively's using, then _you_ guys can fight Crcobot and take out the battery no sweat!"  
"…..Very well." Sally looked at Rotor and Sonic. "We've got twenty minutes to hammer out the details. Let's go."  
  
---------------------  
  
As the Freedom Fighters discussed their plans, Snaggle sat down on the porch of Rotor's hut, wiping his eyes. It had been a horrifying day for him, and he could do nothing but cry. He cried for a half-hour, non-stop.  
  
"……M…..mina……"  
  
He had seen too much for one day. First, his best friends, attacked by the bad monkey and burnt badly. Then, he could only watch as Mina was taken away. Then, in plain sight of his eyes, he had seen the bad crocodile smash pointed spikes into Amy. He could still see their frightened faces, their widened eyes, before they fell. He gave a whimper.  
  
"I'm s-sorry……"  
"Snaggle!"  
  
The dog turned his head up to see a red coat coming towards him from his left. He stood up, his lip quivering.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Rosie was on him almost instantly, brushing off his clothing. "Oh, dear, you're been hurt!"  
"I-its nothin'," Snaggle sniffed.  
"Oh, Snaggle." Rosie gave him a hug. "I've been looking all over for you. When I heard what happened, I was scared stiff. Thank goodness!"  
"M-mis Rosie…" Snaggle started to tear up. "I'm….I'm really s-sorry…..I let that mean monkey get Mina…..a-and she was still hurt fr-from when-"  
"Don't talk like that, Snaggle!" Rosie scolded. "What you did was very brave. You went right on and got someone. There's no shame in getting help."  
"B-but they couldn't do nothin'." Snaggle started to cry. "Amy got hurt bad."  
"Now, now…." Rosie hugged him again. "That there wasn't your fault, Snaggle. But don't you worry; the Freedom Fighters will do something, and they won't let that monster get you! Hear?"  
"_I_ hear, Rosie."  
  
Rosie gave a start at this, and stood up. Snaggle turned around to see Sonic smiling at him in an almost mischievous way.  
  
"Sonic!"  
"Don't get too down, Snaggle." Sonic bent down and pat Snaggle's shoulder. "We'll get Mina back, so wipe that puss off your face."  
"Y-you promise?"  
"You bet." Sonic stood back up and winked at Rosie. "After all, what are we for if we can't find a way to save our friends?"  
"Aye, Sonic, I hear you on that one." Rosie chuckled.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me…." Sonic looked up at the steep gully that bordered Knothole. "I've got a date to keep."  
  
With that, Sonic was gone in a burst of speed. Almost instantly, he was beyond the gully, running back to the appointed spot.  
  
--------------------  
  
"How's the picture and sound on it?"  
"Checking now. Sonic," Rotor spoke into the microphone. On the screen in front of him, a menagerie of forest colors whizzed by. "If you can hear me, say 'check'."  
"**Check, Rotor.**"  
  
Sally and Rotor sat at Rotor's computer, watching as it received every moment of Sonic's running to the knoll. Finally, the menagerie of colors slowed down; the forest came into focus, and the angle then turned around towards the knoll. The picture than bounced slightly, corresponding to Sonic's walking.  
  
"Looks like the sounds working. And the visual feedback is coming back good as well." Rotor turned to Sally. "You're still nervous about this, aren't you?"  
"Well…" Sally nodded. "It _is_ the first time we've had to actually _let_ Sonic get himself caught in a trap to find something out. And…..from my experience…." Sally paused. "Just letting ourselves get captured has not always been very successful."  
"We don't have much choice here, princess. Plus," Rotor rubbed his hands together nervously. "There's always a first time for everything. We'll just have to watch and see."  
  
----------------------  
  
The sun began its descent to the underworld as the mark of the hour passed. Sonic gave a huff with each passing minute.  
  
"Come on, you poser." He tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at his watch. "The hour's passed. Maybe he chickened out."  
"Sonic."  
  
Suddenly, the point of a staff jabbed the hedgehog's back. Sonic could almost feel the electricity laying dormant in the tip as it stayed towards his lower back, as if pausing before breaking through skin.  
  
"Well, well!" Sonic muttered. "If it isn't the metallic, poo-flinging simian. Let me guess….you're Snively's message boy now?"  
"I work for masters," Monkey Khan coolly replied, "who will best serve my purposes. Take off your shoes."  
  
With a weird look towards the monkey, Sonic slowly, carefully, complied. He dropped his shoes and socks onto the ground in front of him with a limp motion. His bare feet sank down into the cool grass and dirt.  
  
"Put you hands behind your head."  
"Hmm." Sonic did so. "What's with the nonsense?"  
"You'll see, soon enough." The staff went off of his back, and as it did, Sonic felt mist surround his feet. "Now, though, its time to go."  
  
Sonic suddenly lost his balance as the mist started to solidify under his feet, transforming into another mini nimbus cloud. He fell to his knees on the soft, wet platform; he was floating just an inch off the ground as a result. He gave a huff.  
  
"Make me fall, huh…"  
  
The monkey's eyes glowed, and as he started floating up, Sonic found his cloud following. They picked up speed as they went higher and higher up, breaking over the trees. As they did, Sonic's cloud suddenly swung in front of Monkey's, and they shot off with a trail of electricity behind them. Again, Sonic almost lost his balance.  
  
"Woah!" Sonic decided not to try to stand up anymore at that point. "That was close."  
"**…They're going west,**" Through the transmitter, Sonic heard Rotor talk in a low voice to Sally. "**We'll have to keep quiet so Khan doesn't hear us…**"  
"….So, Monkey," The cyborg's staff went back to Sonic's back. "You know anything about Snively's plan? Or are you just a reprogrammed pawn?"  
"I'll overlook that remark, hedgehog." Khan replied, his voice slightly dark. "Programmed or not, I still have the advantage here. Don't be such a smart aleck or else you'll have a nice dive into the trees to contend with."  
"Bah." Even in his desire to taunt Khan for his gullibility, Sonic knew better from what had happened with Mogul. "I might as well take your word for it."  
  
They were silent for ten tense minutes after that. Neither said a word to each other; neither really wanted to. As such, Sonic could only look down and admire the standpoint he was in. He was right above the trees, like a camera taking a film of the countryside. The giant trees flew by just feet below him; soon, the Great River loomed below for a moment or so before it, too, went behind him. If the situation he was in wasn't so perilous, and his guide so willing to kill him, he knew he would have enjoyed the unique ride a little more.  
  
"Hmph." Finally, Sonic felt the cloud slow down. "We're here."  
  
Suddenly, the two clouds merged together as they ascended towards the dense forests below, and, because it was so abrupt, Sonic swore he felt the staff break skin, could feel blood trickle on his back, when this happened. Nevertheless, he said nothing as they went down lower.   
  
As the cloud neared the ground, a hole suddenly appeared in the dirt, large enough for a small plane to enter. They floated down slowly, the hole's opening closing after them. The two were plunged into darkness, save for the electric glow of Khan's staff.  
  
"**I've got a relative course on where Snively is.**." Sonic heard Rotor say. "**We may be able to get him quickly.**"  
"**Don't count on it, Rotor.**" Sally replied. "**With half of us gone, it would be suicide to just blindly go there. And we still don't have an exact location.**"  
"**….This is difficult, isn't it….**"  
"Stand up, hedgehog."  
  
The sound of metallic doors took Sonic's attention away from his friends' conversation and back to reality. They were at the bottom of the hole, and a set of large reinforced steel doors were opening out in front of him, revealing a small, cluttered lab. Slowly, Sonic stood up, his hands still behind his head.  
  
"Better." Khan then raised his voice. "Snively, I have him."  
"Excellent!"   
  
From the shadows came Snively; he wore a cloak over his normal clothing, and he rubbed his hands with pure glee upon sight of Sonic.  
  
"Excellent….excellent!" Sonic glared at Snively as Khan prodded him off of the cloud. "A pleasure you could come to my lab. I have been expecting you."  
"I'm sure you were."  
"You'll have to forgive my not allowing your socks and shoes." Snively's expression was filled with nothing but evil intentions. "I didn't think it right for you to simply run off before I was finished with what I had to say." Looking up at Khan, "You can leave. I'll be fine with the hedgehog."  
"Yes, master."  
  
Khan bowed, and the cloud shot up towards the surface once more. The steel doors slammed shut with a definitive bang, leaving Sonic and Snively alone.  
  
"You can take your hands down now, hedgehog." Still glaring, the hedgehog put his hands down slowly. "I'm surprised you complied so easily. I guess I should involve innocents in my plans more often if it catches your attention."  
"Let's cut the boasting, Shorty." Sonic's voice came, once more, through clenched teeth. "Where is she?"  
"Ah, yes….Mina." Snively laughed. "She's safe…..for now."  
"Let her go. _Now_."  
"Not yet, hedgehog." Snively took several steps back. "I think you're not so much concerned for her in terms of the general fact that I have her….not so much as what I could possibly be doing to her, yes? I'm sure you're wondering why I'd be kidnapping her in the first place, when I could just raze Knothole with one fall swoop."  
"You could say the thought crossed my mind when your new 'friend' injured Amy."  
"Ah, yes. Mogul. We came to a definite understanding of who had what. He has the prowess I want, I have the technology he needs. I think we both came to an understanding that betrayal would be most unsatisfactory, given how well we worked together for our common goal."  
"So you gave that monster a new body to rampage around in."  
"But wasn't that an awesome sight? Seeing your friend in a near-death situation, knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it from happening? Finally meeting a threat you couldn't match with your super speed?" Sonic shut his eyes tightly as Snively spoke and restrained himself; he knew a provoking taunt when he heard one. "Ah, but I love to see the pain on your face. I know how to get under your skin, unlike the Eggman. I know what makes your skin crawl."  
  
As he spoke, Snively was taking steps back. His boots scraping the ground was the only other sound in the room, save his speaking and the hum of machines all around them.  
  
"But I'm not finished." Finally, Snively got to the wall. He took hold of a lever from a large panel behind him. "No…..I have more surprises for you. For example…."  
  
With an upward movement, Snively pulled the lever on. All around them, lights turned on, lighting up all of the various-sized tubing and machinery in the room. Sonic gave a start at what was in the interconnected translucent tubes; all of them had an unconscious small animal within them, and all of them were filled with a blue substance he had never seen before. Underneath each of the tubes were heart monitors; some of the animals had steady beats, while others became steadily erratic and dangerously irregular.  
  
"….Behold. Crocbot's battery energy supply."  
  
Sonic's eyes widened at the expanse of the animals that Snively had captured, but it was nothing compared to what he felt as his eyes turned up. For in the back of the room, floating almost lifelessly in one of two large tubes, was Mina, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head from the transfer currents. Under her tube, her heart monitor showed that her heartbeat was slightly erratic, as many of the others were.   
  
"M……mina?!?"  
  
Along with his squeaked gasp of realization, Sonic could hear Rotor and Sally's shout of anger as he stared at the tubes, stared at what exactly was happening. He shakily clenched his fists, his lip curling up into an outraged snarl.  
  
"Ah, yes, and your friend Mina…" Snively's mocking bounced into his ears, making it harder for him to check his rage. "She's been very useful. Her battery output for Mogul's Crocbot body has been very steady, though I've noticed some faltering. Perhaps because of the relay satellite and buffer system I've been using, but ah well."   
"…..You…….."  
"The other problem with this is that the subjects we use for the power source suffer from a 100% mortality rate. A difficult decision to go to larger animals, naturally, but then again, we were going through the small brush animals like hotcakes." Snively's laugh became twisted. "She'll last a few more days, I'm sure; of course, the fact that she was seriously injured by Nack _does_ complicate matters a bit-"  
"…..sadistic **MONSTER!!!!**"  
  
With a definitive hook, Sonic's connected with Snively's face. As Snively staggered back into the wall, Sonic jumped up onto the tubes; since he had no shoes to speed himself up fast enough, he instead jumped and flipped onto the tops of them to increase his velocity as he neared Mina's tube. When he was going fast enough, he went into a Sonic Spin and slammed right into the glass of the container.

*KA-POOOOOONG!!!!!!!* 

  
  
Sonic gave a shout. He crumbled to the floor, his spikes having not even made a dent into the glass.  
  
"**Sonic!!!!**" Sally's scream came into his ear as he rolled on the ground, holding his knee. "**Rotor, hurry up on the coordinates…!!!**"  
"Ugh….!!!"  
"Idiot hedgehog." Snively stood over him, holding his nose. "I didn't create this machine without first taking precautions. I studied metal tectonics for the past two years; I tested volatility, hardness and resistance of every rock and gemstone on the planet. I then took the hardest of each, and tested their half-life compatibility, as well as their atomic fission levels. Then, the main ingredient: sand. Over 90 percent of this glass, nothing more than sand! But applying the same engineering techniques to the rocks that one would apply to a pair of animal genes to alter them…..the result of building up, combining, and splicing atoms…these sastitubes." With that, he laughed evilly. "No force on Mobius can shatter them. It would take ten times the nuclear arsenal of every country to even crack these! So what are you going to do?"  
"…Grr…." Slowly, Sonic stood up, and angry glare on his face. "First…..I'm going to take you and kick you in the-"  
"Ah ah ah, temper, hedgehog!" Snively's laugh became more maniacal. "Even with all I've shown, I haven't finished yet. I think you should know, there is a way to save your precious mongoose friend."  
"Killing you would be a good way to start."  
"You know that that wouldn't help you; Crocbot knows how to work this as well as I do." Sonic glared at him again. "But I think you know what I want."  
"……You…….you little…"   
  
Sonic suddenly realized the corner he was in. He understood what Snively had just said, and realized that he was completely outmatched, outdone and outsmarted.   
  
_He went after Mina……because he….he was after…._  
  
"You had _everything_ planned out, didn't you? You knew what I'd do…"  
"Yes, I might as well admit it." Snively chuckled. "I knew you'd come to save Mina. I could have just used Sally or the other Freedom Fighters for my purposes, but none of them are _docile_ enough to control and have fear instilled in them."  
"**Don't do it, Sonic!**" Sonic could hear Sally shout. "**Don't! Stall him and we can get there!!!**"  
"Nor is there that desperation that comes with the type of injury complication that a bullet to the stomach is." The man crossed his arms, triumphant. "Besides which, you're filled with far more energy than the mongoose could ever have; you're the fastest thing alive! But I guess you weren't fast enough to escape this time, were you? Either you submit to your final fate, and become Mogul's new battery so that Mina may be saved…..or you can simply stay here and watch helplessly as she dies a slow death from the energy expenditure."  
"**Sonic, NO!!!**"  
  
Sonic closed his eyes in contemplation, trying to shut out Snively, Sally and Rotor's voices. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought such a thing as he was seeing was even possible. The choices he had would be lose-lose no matter what he chose, and he knew it.  
  
He knew that to choose to take Mina's place would encourage Snively and Crocbot to stop at nothing, to take whomever they pleased for their sick endeavors. He himself would eventually die, especially since the Freedom Fighters didn't have the ability to get through the safeguards Snively safeguarded. He'd also be nourishing Mogul, who's almost assuredly attack Knothole the minute Sonic was incapacitated, something he simply couldn't condone. Many people could die, or be enslaved; he wouldn't be able to live with himself.  
  
But his job was to be a Freedom Fighter, and to protect _all_ innocents. He couldn't let innocent people die; it went against his belief that protecting the population, no matter how small the population would be, was a priority. He couldn't bear the thought of knowing that he could have saved someone, yet chose not to. Plus, Sonic had always believed she was much stronger than she allowed herself to believe; she was capable of doing things if she was determined enough. She had proved this to her when she had put her life on the line for him and for Sally when Nack tried to kill them. No matter what, Sonic knew he definitely owed her for that.   
  
"………Right." He gave a nod.  
"**Sonic…**"  
  
Without so much of a second thought, Sonic took his thumb and pointer finger to his ear, producing the transmitter. He rolled it into the center of his palm, and, squeezing his hand together in a quick movement, crushed it. Within a single electric shock, Rotor's voice was cut off.  
  
"Let Mina go; let her out and give her back to my friends." He let the tiny remains of the device fall to the floor in front of Snively's surprised eyes. "Then I'll take her place."  
  
Sonic didn't even look up at Snively as he slowly understood his victory, as he began to laugh more maniacally than ever before. He heard the click of another button, and looked over towards the tube as the substance surrounding Mina started to drain. His potential final resting place.  
  
"_Excellent_ choice, hedgehog. Heheh…."  
  
Soon, all of the liquid was gone, and Mina slumped, limp, in the tube as the glass began to lift up. Instantly, Sonic jumped up onto the platform and lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Mina…..Mina!" Sonic shook the mongoose; though there was no response, he saw that she was still breathing. "Come on, Mina…"  
"Let her go, hedgehog."  
  
Suddenly, Mina was violently wretched from Sonic by Monkey Khan. He slung her onto his shoulder and disappeared in a flash of electricity.  
  
"Now that you're said your final goodbyes….." Suddenly, the glass was down around the hedgehog, and from several holes the blue liquid began to flood into the chamber. Gritting his teeth, Sonic could only press his hands on the siding of the container and stare down at the ground as the level of the cold, watery substance began to creep up. "I'm sure Mina and your freedom fighting friends will thank you for this, hedgehog. _I_ certainly do!! Hahahahahahahahaha!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"SONIC!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sally slammed her fist on the table in shock as the visual of Snively's lab suddenly disappeared. Rotor, in turn, stared at the screen, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"He didn't just do…"  
"He _did_." Sally growled. "I can't believe it…….why?!?!"  
"If we're going to attack him, Sal," Rotor turned to her. "We've got to do it now."  
"…I know…."  
"Freedom Fighters!!!!"  
  
The two remaining Freedom Fighters swung their heads towards the door as Jules and Bernie – Sonic's parents – burst in. Their metallic countenances had definite fear within them.  
  
"Oh, Princess!" Sally and Rotor immediately stood up. "Its terrible! A super robot calling itself Crocbot has just penetrated the forest just beyond the gully. Its on its way here, and its blowing up trees to block anyone trying to approach it!"  
"Oh, no…" Sally glared at the screen. "I _knew_ this was going to happen."  
"It's planning on destroying Knothole, princess! The people are getting ready to fight, but…" Jules took a deep breath. "Judging by how well its taken our attacks so far, I don't think we stand much of a chance."  
"….We'll fight him." Sally started forward. "And I guess we'll have to take our chances….with or without-"  
"Hang on, Sally." Rotor's hand was suddenly in front of Sally. "Mr. And Mrs. Hedgehog, will you excuse us for a second? We'll be right out to meet the threat; I won't waste any time."  
"…Of course."  
  
With worried nods, the two hedgehogs left. When they opened the door, Sally could see the distant smoke, as well as hear the distant screams and roar of the exploding bullets. She gave a sigh, and looked down to the floor.  
  
"Rotor…"  
"Sally." Rotor had a gleam in his eye. "I just realized. With all we were looking for, I think Snively nonetheless gave himself away."  
"Huh?" Sally's eyes widened. "How?"  
"Well…." Rotor pointed to the screen. "Remember when he was mentioning Mina as being Crocbot's primary energy source?"  
"Yes…."  
"Well, Snively also mentioned that he was using a _relay_ satellite buffer system." Rotor nodded. "Because the remote battery wouldn't work if its too far from its energy source."  
"Wait…..you're saying…"  
"The relaying point can't be too far from here." Rotor's eyes seemed to glisten with glee. "All we have to do is take out the relay source that feeds the energy from Snively's lab to Crocbot, and we may be able to beat him easily!"  
"But that means Knothole is defenseless while we look for it." Sally took out Nicole. "We have to at least make it look like we're going to try to fight Mogul."  
"….Indeed." At this, Rotor took out a laser. "I've been waiting to use this for quite some time…..remember this?"  
"The Zone Buster?!"  
"Yeah. After Robotnik destroyed the original…" With the click of a button, the laser in Rotor's hand suddenly transformed into a gigantic, gun-like machine. "I decided to create a new model. Its updated in terms of hardware, as well as just how much power it can handle before it shorts out."  
"Well, it'll hasve to be out best line of defense…." Sally opened Nicole up. "….Until I can find the relay energy buffer Snively's got. Nicole, scan the area…."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Almost there….."  
  
Monkey Khan looked down towards the ground as his cloud flew through the sky. The sun was starting to set over the hills, and the sky was growing darker in shades of orange and purple. Slung on his shoulder still was Mina, whose hair blew in the high winds above the trees.  
  
"………Stupid hedgehog." The cyborg muttered to himself. "He really thought he was going to accomplish anything? Now my masters can just take Knothole Kingdom no sweat……Hopefully, I'll be there in time to help….."  
  
Though his mutterings and musings, Khan failed to take any notice of Mina. Slowly, but surely, the effects of the drain were starting to wear off, at least in terms of rendering her unconscious. Her eyes began to flutter open, only to find herself several hundred feet off the ground.  
  
"Hmmm…..but I wonder what will happen to everyone in the village…."  
  
Mina went to scream, but then heard Khan's voice. Everything that had happened before she went under started to come back; first the attack on her, then the attack on the kids.   
  
  
_"Thunder…..BOLT!"  
  
"NO!!! RORY! SASHA!!"_  
  
  
Her hands balled up into fists of anger. She gave a low growl.  
  
"….Ah well. Like I care-"  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
With a scream of anger, Mina took an elbow straight to Monkey Khan's back.  
  
"What th-AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"**Ahh, poor fighters.**" Another tree trunk suddenly fell down towards the village. "**Where's your spirit? I thought Knothole Villagers could do anything! Hahahaha!**"  
  
Suddenly, Crocbot started to spasm. He began to glow bright blue, and his eyes flashed.  
  
"**Ah, yes. This is a _much_ better improvement.**" Crocbot could almost feel each and every ion of Sonic's energy being transferred to him. Looking over, he saw Sally and Rotor running towards the edge of the gully below. "**Now begins the real battle….**"  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hurry, everyone! This way!"  
  
As the battle raged on, several groups began to leave Knothole through other ways – particularly through the great oak slide. Slowly, one by one the normal citizens who couldn't fight jumped out of the end of the slide.  
  
"The secondary shelters are over here!" Rosie turned towards Snaggle. "Come on, dear! We haven't much time."  
"….Ok…."  
  
Snaggle started to follow as Rosie turned back to lead him, but stopped. His eye caught something over the horizon of the trees. He could almost see the two silhouettes of Mina and Monkey Khan, and the cloud beneath them as it disappeared.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Aaaah!"  
  
Mina felt Monkey's grip loosen up around her waist; she was free once more. However, it was little consolation, as, when Mina had elbowed him, it caught the cyborg off guard. As a result, he lost concentration on keeping the cloud under them, and so it simply vanished, leaving the two to fall several hundred feet to the ground below.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!"  
  
Monkey Khan's eyes flashed as they fell towards on of the trees. He swore as he lost his grip on his rod, which fell into the tree below. In revenge, he tried to grab Mina by the hair.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
With a definitive push of her foot, Mina kicked the monkey away just as they landed in the trees. Branches and twigs snapped from their weight; Mina threw her hands up to try to keep the sticks from getting her face.  
  
"Aaaah!"   
  
She gave a gasp of pain as she finally landed, stomach wound first, on a large branch. Tearing up, she hoisted herself up onto it, planting her feet onto it. Fortunately, the branch held.  
  
"…..Yes…."  
"STUPID FEMALE!!!!"  
  
Mina clung to the trunk of the tree as she saw Monkey Khan several branches down. His eyes flashed angrily; his body was sizzling with electricity.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!"  
  
-------------------

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-FOOOOM* 

  
  
Rotor's laser shot right into Crocbot's armor; the laser blast left a gigantic dent in the robot's chest.  
  
"**Come, walrus.**" Mogul simply yawned as the dent cracked itself back to normal. "**If this is truly all you have, I suggest you simply surrender to me…..I may spare your life, after all…..**"  
"Ha!" Rotor mumbled. "I'd rather not; I know what would be in store for me."  
"**Do you, now?**"  
  
Suddenly, Rotor found himself the target of ten exploding bullets. He managed to dodge at the last minute, though the tree behind him was not so lucky. It was incinerated when the bullets exploded.  
  
"GAAAH!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"RAAAAAAH!"  
  
Mina jumped down to the next level of branches when Khan jumped up and slammed his hand onto the branch she was on. It shattered upon impact, throwing splinters everywhere. Growling, Khan descended instantly upon that branch.  
  
"You stupid robot!" Calling up her adrenaline, Mina flung some of the splinters back into Khan's eyes before jumping down onto the next branch. "Without your stupid rod, you're nothing!"  
  
Wiping the splinters from his eyes, Khan gave another roar and beat his chest. He jumped down towards Mina, enraged beyond consolation.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Come on, kids!"  
  
Rosie got each of the kids into the cave, one by one. As she gave a final head count, she called out everyone's name.  
  
"Frenchie!"  
"Here!" A turtle piped up.  
"Kyla!"  
"Here, Ms. Rosie!" A horse raised its hand.  
"Melissa!"  
"I'm here!" A small bumblebee buzzed around Rosie's head. "I'm ok!!!!"  
"Right, young lady…" Rosie gently whisked the bee away. "Snaggle!"   
  
There was no reply. The little kids looked around quizzically after a moment, each repeating the dog's name.  
  
"Snaggle? Where is he?"  
"He was right behind me…."  
"I thought he was with you…"  
"Snaggle!!!!"   
  
Rosie ran back outside. There was no trace of Snaggle anywhere. Frantically, the old chipmunk turned towards the group.  
  
"Kids, stay here! I'll find him! Don't move from this spot!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Nicole, hurry!"  
"Scanning, Sally…."  
  
Sally crossed her fingers as she hid in the brush. Closer and closer, Mogul was getting closer to Knothole, and though Rotor's laser had been so far effective, she knew that it wasn't enough.  
  
_Sometimes…_ Sally gave an angry sigh as she ducked to avoid flying shrapnel. _Sometimes I wished I relied on some more weaponry. I hope Rotor's right on this; I don't like hiding from my enemies. But whe-_  
  
"Confirmed." Suddenly, Nicole flashed. "Energy buffer located. Scan confirms energy two miles east of current location…."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
Mina suddenly lost her footing on the branch. It was a twenty-foot drop, broken only by a bush.   
  
"I don't care what Snively said now!" Mina shook her head, only to see Khan jumping down towards her, his wide eyes filled with pure hatred. "I'll tear you apart, mongoose, piece by piece!!!!"  
  
Mina squirmed to get up, only to find that her clothing was snagged and caught by the bush's branches. Her eyes darted frantically for a solution. Seemingly, there was none.  
  
Then her eye caught something under the bush.  
  
_……His rod……!!!!!_  
  
She went to grab for it, but even she knew it would be of no use. As her arm stretched into the darkness to grab the staff, she was suddenly seized by the hair and violently dragged up. Her clothing almost ripped off from the sudden tug. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Oooh, little girl…." Khan positioned her so that she was eye to eye with him. "I will make you regret _ever_ crossing me like that. They'll never get all your remains; let alone be able to identify your body when I'm through with you. I'll make sure your limbs are scattered from the Great Forest to the Northern Seas!"  
"No!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a stone smacked Khan in the ear. He swerved around, dropping Mina to the ground.  
  
"Why you…!!!!!!"  
  
Mina's eyes widened as she saw her protector. The stones dropped from his hands as he realized what was about to happen; he gave a whimper and started to run. But it was no use.   
  
"Liittle brat!!!!" Snaggle was instantly grabbed by Khan, who hen pummeled his free fist into Snaggle's stomach. "I'll teach you!!!!!"  
"Mina!!!!" Snaggle gasped. "Ru-"  
  
***POW***  
  
Mina's eyes widened at Khan's fist slamming into the dog's face. Almost instantly, he was out, blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"…..No……..Snaggle……"  
  
She saw the look of triumph on Khan's face, and the helplessness of the kid who was risking his life to protect her. At this, her fear and doubt began to melt. Her fright was replaced by vengeance; her shock, by anger. The cyborg had gone too far this time.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
This time, it was her who gave the scream of rage. Still on the ground, she jammed her hand into the bush, producing the staff from it as she jumped up. Her hands began to burn from the electric power that was bouncing through the rod; she didn't care. All she could think of was one thing.  
  
"LEAVE…..HIM…….**ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Khan turned to meet her, but it was too late. There was no remedy for her scorn, and the look of fright on his face told her he had no time – and, if she was frightening enough, no will - to muster up a defense. The adrenaline pumped into her arm muscles, and with a scream she turned the sharp end of the staff and plunged it into the monkey's unprotected chest.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-***BZZZZZZZZZT-CRACKLE***"  
  
The effect was almost instantaneous. The staff's electricity caused him to short out, convulsing to the ground as he did. His body shakily heaved up and down several times, and his eyes bulged out. Oil began to pour from his body en masse.  
  
"Snaggle!!" Quickly, Mina ran behind the scene and grabbed Snaggle. "Hurry – he may blow up!"  
  
Finally, after another moment Monkey Khan lay still, unmoving. Dense black smoke came from his body, muddying up the air around him. He was still in one piece, but he made no movements, no sounds. On top of it, the staff had fused into his body from all of the electric heat.  
  
"….M-mina…." Eyes widened, Snaggle started to cry. "You saved me….!!!"  
"Snaggle, you're ok!" Mina felt herself start to tear up; she was also exhausted, as the rush she had was wearing off. "No, I have to thank you….._you_ saved _me_…."  
"Mina?!?!?"  
  
Mina's head turned to see Sally burst through another bush. She was covered in leaves and brush, and she gasped for breath as she stared at Monkey Khan's impaled body.  
  
"Mina, did you…?!?!?"  
"P-princess!!!" Mina quickly stood up. "How'd you find us?"  
"I had to use Nicole to track down the buffer Crocbot was using." Sally slowly approached the cyborg. "I figured Monkey Khan was connected to it somehow, as he seemed to be around quite a bit, and I planned on figuring out a way to ta-"  
  
Suddenly, Khan's body convulsed again, and from his chest popped a small white object. Giving an uneasy and sheepish chuckle, Sally picked it up. It was a battery chip with a tiny antenna on it, and it glowed blue in her hands.  
  
"……Well…." Pressing her palms together in a clap, Sally smashed the chip. "Like I said, I was ready to fight him, but it looks like you two took care of him for me."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
Rotor slid back first on the ground, and slammed into the tree hard. Sweat, burns and cuts dotted his entire body, and he gave a groan of pain as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"**Come now, Rotor….**" Instantly, Mogul was standing over him in the Crocbot suit. "**Be a sport and give up….I have no desire to kill you at this moment!**"  
"Ha." Rotor grit this teeth. "Guess you'll have to swallow your pride, Mogul. I'm not giving up."  
"**Rotor, Rotor, Rotor…**" The robot gave a sigh. "**So stubborn. Just like a rebel; you never know when to quit, even after I destroy your easily destructible machine that was designed to be indestructible. But if you're so eager to die, I might as well….I know I won't miss this time.**"  
  
_Great_. Rotor shut his eyes as he heard Crocbot load his fingers with more bullets, chuckling as he did. _I guess I bit more than I could chew this time. I'm sorry, guys…._  
  
He waited for the impact of the bullets, waited for the swallowing billow of flames to engulf him in some final gust of life. It never came.  
  
"**W……wha…….VraaaaAAAAAA!!!!!**"  
  
Opening one eye, Rotor nearly gave a start. Crocbot was glowing again; however, it was a dark red, and he was convulsing.  
  
"**WARNING.**" A computer-like voice came from the body. "**POWER SUPPLY UPLINK CUT OFF. CLASSIFICATION: MALFUNCTION NUMBER 46-RUA. SHUTDOWN IMMINENT IN FIVE…..FOUR…..THREE…..**"  
"**Nooooooooooo!!!!!**" Mogul's mechanic screams were filled with anger and agony. "**How can this be?!?!?!? This body……..my power…..I'm losing control…..!!!!!!**"  
"**SHUTDOWN COMMENCING.**"  
  
Suddenly, the body jerked upright for a moment. Then, with a humming electric sound, the body was still.  
  
"…..Phew!!!!" Opening his other eye, Rotor wiped his brow. "That was too close….."  
  
Suddenly, the body glowed again, this time a bright ivory hue. Smoke began to pour off of it, dissipating into the air. Some of it began to materialize, and for a moment, the smoke formed the silhouette of Mogul's head, glaring down angrily upon Rotor.  
  
"_You may have won this round….._" Mogul's voice seemed distant as the smoke lifted up higher into the air. "_But mark my words, this is not….the end….._"  
  
There was a gust of wind, and Mogul's spirit was carried off to wander to the west. With a sigh of relief, Rotor stood up.  
  
"It looks like my theory was vindicated after all…." Rotor looked at all of the downed trees around him. "Wow….I've got more than I thought! I didn't think I'd last that long…."  
"Rotor!"  
  
Rotor turned to see Sally, Mina and Snaggle running towards him. In Sally's hand was a small black box.  
  
"It was Monkey Khan." Sally handed the box to the walrus. "He held the energy relay chip. Mina busted the body up, but I doubt we could have gotten it any other way."  
"And this?"  
"Khan's tracking system – his mapping mechanism." Sally looked up at the walrus. "You think you can crack it to get Snively's location?"  
"….Do cows fly?" Rotor adjusted his cap. "Stand back ladies. This shouldn't take long at all….."


	7. Epilogue

-----oooOOooo-----

"…..What is going on?!?!?"  
  
With a shout, Snively smacked his console angrily. The monitors, and the cameras, had suddenly shorted out on him several minutes ago. Behind him, Sonic floated almost lifelessly in the tube.  
  
"And just when Crocbot was attacking Knothole!" He gave a growl. "Stupid machine!"  
  
He started to pace frantically. He had been so careful to make sure he would be able to see every moment of the action, he ensured that nothing would malfunction. Yet at the moment of glory, everything he didn't want to happen seemed to be happening.  
  
"I double checked the feed before I connected to Crcobot and Khan!" He kicked the side of the console. "What is wrong with it?! I wanted in on the action!"  
"Oh, you'll get in on the action all right."  
  
Snively's heart suddenly froze at the sound of the voice. It seemed impossible; he had to be hearing things.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Snively."  
  
The overlander turned around, and nearly had a heart attack. Standing inside his lab, walking in through the steel doors, was none other than Sally, Rotor and Mina – a group of Freedom Fighters. All of them were dirty, sweaty, cut, bleeding – and looking downright annoyed.  
  
"Y-YOU!!!" Snively squeaked in fear. His previous bravado suddenly escaped him. "How did you…"  
"Call it chance," Sally crossed her arms. "Or we can say that we managed to figure your plan out. Either way, pal, you lose."  
"You…..you defeated them _both_?!?"  
"Well…." Sally looked at Mina. "We couldn't defeat one without first beating the other. Once we figured that, it was simply a matter of taking out your relaying system."  
"You may have planned all this out ahead of time, shorty," Rotor rubbed his nose. "But even the most brilliant plan has flaws in it."  
"Now…" Mina put her sleeve back up on her shoulder. "Its _our_ turn."  
  
With that, the three began to step forward.   
  
"Not so fast!" Snively jumped back towards the lever to the tube. "I still hold Sonic's life in my hands. Just as I can keep him alive, I can fill that tube with pure oil and suffocate him!"  
  
The minute he said that, the three Mobians were almost in top of him. They glared down at him with such anger and intimidation that Snively knew he was beaten. He gave a whimper.  
  
"Either you let Sonic go….." Sally pulled Snively up by his cloak. "Or we'll make sure you're several inches shorter when you go back to Robotnik. Understood?"  
"G….g-g-g……giaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!"  
  
Snively's hand shakily went over to the liver and pressed it down; almost instantly the tube that contained Sonic began to drain. Slowly, as the liquid level began to lower, Sally let go of Snively.  
  
"That's much better." Snively slumped to the ground, quivering like a baby. "Now, get out of here. Or else."  
"Y….." Snively scrambled up, his eyes darting to each animal. "Y-y-yes, your highness!"  
  
With another yelp, Snively jumped and ran out of another door, close to the console. Several minutes later, the sound of a plane engine roared through the lab, growing dimmer as it flew away.  
  
"Good riddance." Sally looked at the console. "Thank goodness this is over. Which button opens the tube?"  
"It think its that one, Sal." Rotor pointed towards a small green button. "Of course, you never know these days."  
"……Sally….?"  
  
Sally and Rotor turned towards Mina. She was looking down, rubbing her hands together and clicking her heels together.  
  
"…..Um…." Mina looked at them nervously. "….Look……Sally, I know this may be a bad time, but…..I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?" Sally looked confused. "Sorry…..about what?"  
"….Well……about Sonic."  
"Mina…" Sally shook her head. "That wasn't your fault. Monkey Khan had kis-"  
"No no. Not that." Mina shook her head. "I mean…. If I don't tell you now…I'm _sorry_."  
  
Rotor looked at the two nervously as Sally's expression slowly changed when she begin to understand what Mina may have meant. He turned to his side to look at the tube with Sonic in it.  
  
"Ooh, uh…." He whistled. "Looks like someone may have to go and saaave Sonic….I think I'll just leaveyoutwoalonerightnow!!!"  
  
With a burst of unnatural speed, Rotor jumped off, leaving Mina and Sally to stare at each other for several moments.  
  
"….Look…." Mina finally found her voice. "I should really apologize….I was kind of stupid, and I didn't kno-"  
"Mina." Sally's voice made Mina go silent. "Don't say that."  
"But its true." Mina's feelings on what had happened came back, and she felt the tears come back to her. "I'm really sorry, princess."  
"I think it was everyone's fault." Sally turned back towards the console. "It wasn't yours entirely. I have to take some blame for not telling you that Sonic liked me, and I bet Sonic never told you anything either."  
"Well…." Mina thought. "No, I had hints. I should have noticed them. Its my fault!"  
"Mina….." Sally gave a huff. "I swear, if I didn't like you so much, I'd smack you for being irrational."  
"Please, it…." Mina stopped. "…..Huh?…._Friend_?"  
"Of course!" To Mina's surprise, Sally chuckled. "Just because we all had our misunderstandings about each other doesn't mean we can't be friends. Besides which, what did you think I was going to do to you? Not after what you did. You've helped to save Sonic's life….._twice_." Sally chuckled again. "If that's someone I can't respect, Mina, I guess my expectations of who I know are too high."  
  
Sally's words stunned Mina. She simply stood there, her mouth open, once again at a lost for words. Then, what Sally said in comparison to the truth gave her something to say.  
  
"Sally…." She took a deep breath. "That…..that time at Nack's…"  
"Yes?"  
"…..He wasn't aiming for Sonic."  
"Sonic!!!"  
  
Sally's eyes widened just as Rotor's shout filled the room. For a moment, even after Mina had run over to the now bare tube, Sally stood there, letting the words sink in.  
  
"Sonic!" Rotor shook the barefoot hedgehog as he coughed. "Come on, Sonic!"  
"…..Ugh….." Sonic shook his head. "Man, Rotor, are you a sight for sore eyes….."  
"Come on, get up." Rotor helped Sonic up to his feet. "Looks like you'll be getting a full night's rest after this one."  
"Yeah….." Sonic looked around, slightly dazed. "How'd you guys do it?"  
"We had some help." Rotor glanced at Mina. "Come on, lets get out of here."  
  
Sonic gave a nod; his head was swimming from whatever had happened to him in the tube. He looked over at Sally, who was starting to walk towards the exit of the lab, also dazed. Then he looked over at Mina.  
  
_I'll get you for this….._  
  
For a moment, as he looked at Mina, Sonic felt as if his body were not his own. His eyes widened; he could see the spiritual mist surround him, intent on almost eating him alive. Taking him again.  
  
_I'll get you…..  
……You'd better leave, Mogul. You're not wanted here._  
  
The words, the thoughts alone were enough; Mogul had no more power at the moment to possess Sonic, even if he truly wanted to. The mist simply rolled off of the hedgehog like fog, disappearing once more from his sight.  
  
"Yeah." Sonic let Rotor lead him out of the lab. "Lets go."  
  
---------------------  
  
Night was well under way when Mina and the Freedom Fighters reached the outskirts of the village. They passed by the remains of Crocbot as they came to the great oak slide.  
  
"Good night, Mina!" Rotor waved to her as he and Sally accompanied Sonic to his hut. "See you later."  
"….Bye."  
  
The mongoose gave a sigh after all three of them had gone down the slide. Slowly, she turned around and started to walk off on her own, her head down in thought. All around her, the trees were nothing more than shadows and gray ghosts of themselves; their shadows fell around Mina as she came upon the knoll.  
  
_….Wow……today was just…._  
  
Mina looked up from her trance and gave a gasp. In front of her, sitting in the grass, was a small, solitary figure. In its hands were dandelion stems, of which it was picking the petals off of.  
  
"….Snaggle?"  
  
The dog gave a start as it heard its name; he gave a sigh when it saw who had called it. He turned a bright red.  
  
"Um…..hi, Mina….." He pulled at the grass nervously. "I'm sorry…I, uh…..was just looking up at the sky, that's all."  
"……Can I join you?"  
  
Snaggle's eyes widened at the question, and his face turned a darker shade of red. Mina, on the other hand, simply smiled.  
  
"Its ok." She beamed. "I promise I won't tell the others."  
  
A cute smile appeared on Snaggle's face as she said this. Quickly, he scooched over so that Mina could sit next to him, his grin becoming toothy as he did.  
  
"Ok!"   
  
So Mina and Snaggle took up some dandelions and began to talk. They talked about everything from flowers to the constellations. The conversation, however, did not last for very long. It had, after all, been a very long day for the two new heroes. As they talked, their eyes began to close on them; soon, they were both asleep in the grass, their dandelions scattered all around them, with nothing but the stars and moon shining above them.   
  
  
  
It was a _perfect_ way to end the day.  
  
  


THE END 


End file.
